


制裁反派的方法就是狠狠欺负他

by sapphire1987



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: PWP





	制裁反派的方法就是狠狠欺负他

“早上好，Loki。”  
这一天仍旧开始得毫无新意。年轻的金发雷神像是裹挟着永不熄灭的正午阳光，试图以金灿灿的热情和明晃晃的活力将整个世界从沉睡中唤醒。  
对Loki来说，这一天将是全然不同的。但此刻他只是在读报纸的间隙中翻了翻眼睛。假如说Thor的早安让他掉以轻心的话，那么接下来的那一句就奏效了。  
“昨晚你在干什么？”  
Loki放下报纸，不解地抬起眼：“什么？”  
“我在你的房门外听到了奇怪的声音。”  
Thor穿着一件紧绷绷的中庭上衣，正端着一杯热可可，倚在墙边愉悦地向Loki发问。他无疑是非常英俊的，只是惯常用诚恳的方式微笑，就让他的魅力看起来缺了点儿不动声色的城府。金发蓝眼的组合和健硕的身材容易让人低估他的头脑，就好像金宫里的权谋和上千年的岁月在磨砺他的心性方面毫无建树。但那显然不是事实。  
于是Loki防备地抿了抿嘴唇。“我以为你在与中庭人彻夜宴饮，”他没好气地说，“顺便说，那很不成体统。”  
Loki在这些方面是十分保守的，比方说他认为阿萨神族和他们用树枝造的人类之间存在云泥之别，唯二应当被建立的关系是统治和被统治、奴役和被奴役。  
Thor看起来很单纯地笑了笑：“我听到有人在呻吟，弟弟，为什么？”  
“我只是在看电影。你混淆了。”Loki冷静又倨傲地答道，但他的手指在餐桌下微微颤抖。  
“你似乎还叫了我的名字。”  
“毫无疑问，因为我看的是电锯惊魂（Saw）。”Loki红着脸坐在那里瞪视他，就好像在责备他丢掉了神祇耳聪目明的能力。  
“我不知道惊悚片能让你兴奋。”Thor微笑着把马克杯丢进水槽，慢慢地向Loki走过去，那种炙热的压迫感和吸引力让Loki咬住后槽牙牵起了一个僵硬的微笑：“而我不知道你在说什么。”  
“我现在就可以召唤Heimdallr，看看他的所见与我所想是否一致——”  
Loki当然知道那位像神一样全知的守门人对自己有多深恶痛绝，假如让他见证到昨晚的那一幕，那么即便对于寡廉鲜耻的邪神来说，那也是足以让他咬破舌头的耻辱了。  
“你胆敢让人不分昼夜地监视我？”Loki站起来，也许是想消灭物理上的高下之分，但发红的脸颊和眼眶让他看起来就像个可怜的小东西：“我是金宫的囚犯还是你豢养的宠物？”  
“别钻牛角尖，Loki。”Thor失笑地伸手想要搂住弟弟，但后者毫不留情的还击让他不得不运用上格斗技巧才能将对方锁在怀里。  
力量对抗并非邪神所长，他身材高挑但四肢纤细，把他圈进怀里时Thor觉得他的弟弟简直有些不合逻辑的娇小。  
“你喜欢我，”Thor把下巴搁在弟弟颤抖的肩膀上，用不容置疑的态度宣称，“喜欢到自慰的时候都在幻想我到达高潮。”  
“太荒谬了。”Loki恼怒地反驳：“别把我想成那些浅薄空虚的中庭女人。”但发红的耳根出卖了他。  
“你喜欢我，Loki。”  
“我讨厌你。”邪神气哼哼地叫道。  
雷神把脸埋在他的发间，吐息在他的后颈上激起战栗：“我要你对我坦白。”  
过去Thor会将这样陈词滥调的说教演绎得一片赤忱。但现在他变得更加严厉也更加强势，就像冠冕堂皇的国王勒令叛国者伏法，否则便要为他宣判吊刑。但有些罪恶是可耻到你不能宣之于口的，于是Loki继续嘴硬地在哥哥怀里冷笑：“别自作多情了。”  
Thor突然伸出右手召唤妙尔尼尔，那件笨拙原始的凶器闪电般没入他的掌心。他扣住Loki的腰把玩那把锤子，让它贴着后者的身体起飞下坠，像是在酝酿着随时要将猎物连同他漏洞百出的伪装一击毙命。  
Loki胆战心惊地看着那危机在面前起伏，突然间妙尔尼尔就被Thor大力甩了出去。  
“你知道，在它脱手之后，我就无法操纵它运行的轨迹了。”Thor贴着Loki的耳朵说：“最后一次，你是不是喜欢我？”  
妙尔尼尔气势汹汹地劈面而来。什么时候光明磊落的雷神也学会像个诡计之神那样不择手段地对他逼供了？  
Loki惊恐地负隅顽抗：“不是，我没有。”  
但别指望Thor还会对他的谎言和他自食其果的困境买账。雷神把他禁锢在身前，冷酷地旁观那件铁器几乎撕开他的胸膛。  
近在咫尺的危险终于击溃了Loki。  
“是的！是的！我承认！拿开那该死的——”  
最后一刻Loki闭着眼睛叫道，语音因为金属擦过鼻尖而显出失态的支离破碎。过了一会儿他才睁开眼睛，视野被停摆的铁灰色金属占据，而Thor的手已经牢牢地横在他的身前。  
Thor松开他，像是被他眼角含泪的模样取悦了：“一定要这样才肯说实话？”  
“这不是实话而是屈打成招！”Loki瞪着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，他应该勇敢地同兄长对峙，但却因为Thor脸上过于刺眼的笑容而狼狈地别开了眼。现在他最可悲也最不可言说的秘密已经横陈在Thor面前，那当然会让后者面露得意的微笑。假如事情倒置，现在Loki恐怕要忘形到用鞋尖问候对方的下巴，又卑劣地将它谱成歌谣在九界传唱了。  
“这不是。”Thor把他的脸转回来：“你比你想象的容易看透，Loki。”  
现在Thor的蓝眼睛没什么戏谑的因子了，它们热切而又坚定地望向他，就好像那种凝视比妙尔尼尔的攻击更加沉重有力。在沉默的对视中雷神捧住他的脸，将自己的嘴唇覆住他的，那个滚烫的吻让Loki几乎自乱阵脚。拥抱光明便会让阴影荡然无存，令人忐忑却又神魂颠倒的激情在唇齿间传递，Loki被挤压在Thor宽阔的胸膛和餐桌之间，前襟的热意和后背的冰凉让他像是在经历一场重病。  
“想象过我对你做这个吗？”Thor松开他的嘴唇，从他身上支起身体这样问道。  
“当然，每天都在幻想，而你做的更好。”Loki浪荡地冲哥哥眨了眨眼睛，嘴角浮现出一丝甜蜜的笑意。他像个口蜜腹剑的骚货那样，揪住Thor的领口将他拉回来，左手幻化出来的利刃出其不意地滑向对方的小腹。  
但刀尖只是浅浅割破了Thor的皮肤后就被击落在地。  
“我说过我已经看透你了，弟弟。”面对行刺Thor居然只是不以为意地笑了笑：“既然你非要沉迷于这些无伤大雅的小奸小恶，我也不介意代替众神之父的意志对你略施惩戒。”  
下一刻妙尔尼尔就压在了他的胸口上。那千钧的重量让他像朝生暮死的蝼蚁那样动弹不得。他是足以撼动九界的神祇、具有生杀予夺大权的救世之主，此刻却连自己的身躯都无法摆布。  
Loki像只垂死的猎物那样努力却又徒劳地抬起脖子，看见他的兄长正充满耐心地打开他的衣衫。这并不是件难事，考虑到他已经堕落到越来越习惯于中庭的柔软织物，这时候他只穿着一件丝绸睡袍，于是Thor轻而易举地解开衣带，然后将前襟在他的身体两侧打开。  
晨衣底下邪神瓷白色的身体上一丝不挂。无论是以阿萨神族还是中庭人的观点来说，这都是相当淫荡的景致了。  
Thor举起Loki的腿，把手放在他的屁股上。他揉捏那个部位的姿态就像是在对待一件战利品，那个肉感又富于弹性的地方正随着他手头的工作而改变形状。Loki咬着嘴唇簌簌地颤抖，银舌头也暂时不知所踪，只是这个程度他的身体就泛起了淡淡的粉红色。相较他邪恶的本质来说这未免就太可爱了。就像他对自己呼之欲出的迷恋一样，实在是过分的可爱了。  
昨夜的Loki显然是疏于防范了。他大概以为Thor会彻夜不归，连房门都没有锁好就开始迫不及待地抚慰自己。他跪在床上把脸埋进从哥哥房间里窃取的枕头，嗅着那个让人又爱又恨的味道撸动自己的阴茎。但那似乎远远不够，他翘着屁股，把舔湿的手指慢慢埋进自己。被填满的感觉或许让他过分沉迷，竟忽略了当事人正在门外屏息注视他以毫不自爱的节奏让手指在臀缝中进进出出，并因此发出隐约而又模糊的呜咽。Loki还没有亮出他的底牌，直到释放的那一刻他不可遏制地喊出了那个禁忌的名字。  
Thor。  
门外的雷神感到欣喜若狂又失魂落魄，震惊的同时又好像有些后见之明地笃定事情本该如此。他不是没有想过这或许是Loki的诡计，但在远程接入Heimdallr的那一刻，后者就痛苦地捂住了眼睛：“别问我！我什么都没看见！我的天赋是用来捍卫九界和平而不是帮助你谈情说爱的！”  
而现在Loki就躺在他的身下，洞口还有昨夜被粗暴对待的痕迹，一切都显而易见、不言自明。  
“你还记得你变成蛇捅了我一刀之后，父亲是怎么处置你的吗？”Thor露出了促狭的笑意。  
Loki当然没有忘记，他的恶作剧换来了屁股上的一顿暴揍，就算神的自愈能力比中庭人高出许多，他也不得不用趴卧的方式睡了一个星期。  
“我们那时候只有八岁！”Loki涨红了脸，年幼时被父亲打屁股和成年后被没有血缘关系的哥哥打屁股显然是两种意味，现在雷神偷换概念的本事越来越高明了。  
“但你现在还在孜孜不倦地干那些幼稚勾当。”Thor的拇指抚过他的嘴唇，眼睛里似乎闪现出一点对于弟弟为非作歹的包容和怜爱。但下一刻Loki就意识到那爱意只是幻觉，Thor把他的双腿折到胸前，右手像毫不留情的雷霆落在他的屁股上。  
火辣辣的痛感在那个羞于启齿的地方蔓延。Loki差一点就要丢脸地痛呼出声，眼眶不受控制地泛起热意。他开始后悔没有像Thor那样从小刻苦习武，现在他对疼痛的耐受度比一个普通的中庭人好不到哪里去，只是打屁股就让他泪眼朦胧进而尊严扫地。然而神的身体素质却让他并不会真正受伤，那些牵动着他的痛感神经而实际上不痛不痒的惩罚渐渐变成了某种甜蜜的折磨。  
Loki的意识开始变淡，而快感却源源不断地从尾椎升起。他不能否认自己是渴望着那股野蛮粗暴的劲头的，哥哥在他的幻想里从来不是什么温文尔雅的绅士，更何况像他这样屡教不改、总是妄图给Thor深爱的九界制造麻烦的反派，无论得到什么样的下场都可称为咎由自取。因此Loki的骨子里甚至是在给Thor叫好的：是时候放弃教育改造了，就这样，狠狠地打，没错。  
“这么喜欢这个？”Thor停下来拨开Loki脸上散乱的头发，看到后者一脸泫然欲泣的表情，却没什么同情心的拧了拧那两瓣满是粉红色掌印的屁股。  
“我才没有。”Loki知道自己的阴茎都硬得流水了，但开诚布公从来就不写在他的基因里。  
“假如你在享受，那它就称不上惩罚了。”Thor重重揉了一下那根粉红色阴茎的头部，让Loki忍不住呻吟着轻轻颤抖起来。  
“所以你就只有这点本事吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”在哥哥的桎梏之下并不拢腿的邪神开始用言辞反抗，但那副哭哭啼啼的样子让他看起来没什么威慑力。  
“我还带了口枷和锁链，或者你想试试雷电？”Thor看到弟弟流露出来的怨毒表情忍不住笑得更愉快了一些：“你都幻想过它们吗？”  
“我只想过你跪着向我承认自己就是个废物，没有资格也没有能力肩负起Asgard的未来，你乞求我像个真正的神和王者那样站出来挽救危亡。”Loki别开脸去气鼓鼓地说道。  
Thor没有被这话呛到，反倒捏着他的脸颊说了句：“小坏蛋。”恼羞成怒的邪神自然不会去搭理他，但这时候他竟听到哥哥接着说：“假如这是你希望的。”  
然后雷神在他面前跪下来，敛去了脸上的笑意，以跪于王座之前的认真姿态含住了他的老二。Loki见状忍不住捂住了脸，太糟糕了，这种时候为什么要摆出一副大义凛然到像是要为九界捐躯的样子？他是在中庭被那个穿戴上大红大绿思想上却古板陈旧的美国队长给洗脑了吗？  
Thor的口腔又湿又热，那条舌头在口交时居然显得异常灵活，也许他生来就该用它来干这件事而不是坐在王座之上发号施令。雷神吸吮着弟弟的阴茎，就好像那是什么非常美味的中庭珍馐。他用舌头把Loki漏出来的前液舔干净，但总是有更多的被制造出来。Loki觉得这很丢脸，但他的确在发出不得体的呻吟，假如不是压在胸口的那柄锤子，他只想把哥哥的头按在那里，让Thor把他射出来的东西全部吞下去。  
在他快要到了的时候Thor后撤了。  
今非昔比的雷神大概拿捏住了弟弟的要害，但Loki只能无助地躺在那里，浑身瘫软，用潮湿的眼神恳求哥哥快点满足他。但要他说出来？那是绝无可能的。  
下一刻Thor湿淋淋的手指就插进了他的身体。  
“哪里来的润滑剂？”Loki气喘吁吁地问。  
“从你的床头柜里拿的。”Thor居然恬不知耻地答道。  
“你居然随便翻我的东西？！”要不是有锤子压制，Loki这会儿大概要从哥哥的手指上一跃而起同他拼命。  
“是啊，”Thor笑了起来，“顺便说，你私藏的那几张海报都把我照得太难看了。”  
“反正我只是买来练习射飞刀的。”Loki强忍着前列腺快感，硬邦邦地答道。  
雷神笑得更加开心了，他俯身给了Loki一个吻，暗忖着弟弟真是Asgard至宝，然后就撤出手指，把自己硬到发疼的阴茎插了进去。  
Loki被彻底撑开了。只是卡进了头部就让他有种窒息的感觉。身为神他自己的尺寸同样可观，但被Thor真正插入又是另一回事。不耐痛的邪神眼圈红通通的，这让他的哥哥终于被唤起了一点久违的手足情谊。  
他把手指插进Loki乱糟糟的黑头发里——对，就是刚才埋进他屁股里的那几根天杀的手指——吻着绿眼睛旁边湿漉漉的痕迹，然后是白皙的颈部和粉红色的乳头。这种亡羊补牢式的前戏让Loki忍不住想翻眼睛，但同时又忍不住感到脸颊升温。  
“这和我的想象不太一样。”最后Loki终于忍不住说了。  
“哪里不一样？”  
“在我的脑子里你可从不这样磨磨蹭蹭。”Loki抱怨道：“快点操我，哥哥，拜托了。这把该死的锤子简直让我丧权辱国。”要不是它，他现在就应该翻身骑在Thor的腰上尽情地前后摇摆，而不是眼巴巴地看着那根迷人的东西破门而不入。  
Thor的眼神暗了暗。“小坏蛋。”他拧着Loki的鼻尖说：“我不想把你操坏了。”  
“我的屁股好着呢。”  
拜托，打屁股是为了操起来更尽兴，而不是在蓄势待发的时候让人畏缩不前。Loki抓住那两根在他的鼻子上作怪的手指然后咬住了它们——该死，还是刚才埋在他屁股里的那两根——但这会儿邪神的洁癖无暇发作，他咄咄逼人地说：“我倒要怀疑你的老二是不是个形同虚设的摆件了。”  
Thor全部推进去的同时移走了他的锤子。他的双手替代那件工具把Loki钉在餐桌上，阴茎在后者的屁股里耸动，。无论是尺寸还是快节奏的抽插方式都不是Loki的手指可以比拟，邪神被操得全身都泛起了红色，绿眼睛像是被液化了，视野一片模糊。这会儿已经没有什么能妨碍他移动自己的阻力，但他却瘫软得就好像连脚趾都动不了。浑身的血液都在那个不断被入侵的地方凝聚，Thor把他撑得心满意足，那根巨大的东西轻易就能造访到他的腺体，阴茎只能靠插到底的时候才能在哥哥坚实的腹部得到一点聊胜于无的摩擦，但这都阻止不了没顶的快感袭来。Loki听到自己的吟叫变得越来越不堪入耳，于是他咬住自己的手指被哥哥操射了出来。

-FIN-


End file.
